A Day in the Life
by pumpkinpatch212
Summary: "A Day in the Life..." is a series of one-shots revolving around the Avengers, and give you an insight into just what they do in their free time! I AM ACCEPTING REQUESTS FOR ONE-SHOT IDEAS.
1. Fantastic

**A Day in the Life...**

 **A series of one-shots that may or may not be related.**

 **I AM TAKING REQUESTS. Please leave your request in the comments or send me a pm!**

 **Thanks for coming! Please read and Review!**

 **Warnings: None.**

 **Subtle Bucky/Darcy**

* * *

"GUYS ITS TIME!"

A collective groan could be heard from every area of the Tower, along with the shuffle of feet.

Ever since Darcy's arrival after Jane's lab had been moved to the Tower by request of Thor, she had determined in the span of three hours that every Thursday night was Entertainment night, and that all members present were to attend whatever entertainment Darcy had imagined.

All Avengers were very much aware of the fact that there was no escape from this, as Darcy had managed to gain Jarvis' favor. A very dangerous advantage to have. Starting at 6 every Thursday night, when the pizza arrived, Jarvis would begin to close off certain areas of the Tower until all occupants had migrated to the entertainment center. Not even Tony could override Jarvis' act.

Jarvis's answer always being, "I'm sorry sir, but mental refreshment is even more important than physical."

Unfortunately, due to a lengthy mission, only few people were present in the large tower. Sam, Bucky, Steve, Clint, Jane, Natasha, and the Queen of Entertainment herself, Darcy.

The many boxes of pizza were strewn around the coffee table, open to everyone. The conversation of the night began with this:

"Can you hand me a slice of pizza?" Bucky asked, being the farthest away from the pizza from his position on the couch.

Sam, who was a few seats away from Bucky and grabbing his own slice from a box that held three pieces left, turned towards Bucky with a blank face.

"There's none left," He said, biting into his own slice.

"I got ya!" Darcy exclaimed, grabbing a slice of pizza and handing it to Bucky, whilst taking a seat next to him. Had she not been paying better attention, she would have missed the quiet "thank you".

Unbeknownst to both of them, Natasha, Steve, and Jane gave the pair knowing looks.

"So, what's on the agenda tonight?" Steve asked, amused by the scene that had played out before him.

"Ooh Cap, I'd almost forgotten why I was so excited about tonight!" Darcy said, jumping up quickly. Poor Bucky was so surprised by the sudden movement that he flinched backwards, his right arm finding his way to calm his 90 year old heart.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry J," Darcy said, her eyes growing wide as she turned towards Bucky. Ever since he'd arrived, Bucky hadn't dealt with sudden movements or sounds very well, as it was almost a trigger for his PTSD. Watching action movies had helped, as it helped him subconsciously realize that not every alarming noise was something directed towards him.

"You've gotta be careful Darcy, his wrinkly heart can't take it," Clint called from his perch (a tire swing he had hung to the roof because: A. He preferred observation from a distance. B. Who doesn't like to sit on a tire swing?), trying to alleviate the situation, considering how awkward it might become it.

(No one missed the fact that Darcy didn't refer to Bucky as "Bucky" or "Barnes" or even "Sarge". J for James they supposed, however no one, not even Jarvis, called him James.)

Bucky sent Clint a sharp look before turning towards Darcy with a softer

gaze. "It's good. I promise. I don't have a bullet in me. I've not been bombed. I'm good."

Before Darcy could reply, Steve decided it was best to intervene. "What's exciting enough for you to give Bucky a heart attack, Darce?"

"The Fantastic Four!" She grinned, holding up a DVD.

"Darcy really?" Jane said, an exasperated look on her face. "I thought you hated that movie?"

"I did, however behind the horrible CGI and Jessica Alba's breast, I noticed something. Steve looks like Johnny Storm. They could be brothers!"

A booming laugh could be heard coming from Sam Wilson, who looked to be on the verge of rolling on the ground. The only words that could be understood were: Steve, Torch, and Flame-On.

Darcy began the movie, and throughout the various scenes, interesting commentary could be heard:

Jane: Where is the actual research to this? Where do their numbers come from, huh?

Darcy: To look so much like you Steve, he acts so much like Tony.

Steve: He looks nothing like me.

Bucky: So did you and that nurse Fondue, Stevie? (In reference to the scene in which Johnny flames up for the first time while skiing.)

Clint: Nice Jacket Steve, I might have to borrow it sometime. ( In reference to the effect of Johnny flaming up while skiing, which leads to him borrowing the nurse's pink jacket.)

Steve: He looks nothing like me.

Darcy: I despise Debbie. You stick with someone. You don't leave them over something they can't control. (once again, Steve, Jane, and Natasha exchange looks in response to Darcy's rant, and glance over at Bucky, who seems to be an avid listener to her rampage.)

Sam: And people think we're a little freaky.

Darcy: It's a good thing Tony isn't here Steve because he would hold the whole "Human Torch" thing over your head.

Steve: He looks nothing like me.

Bucky: Hey Steve. Flame On. ( At which point Bucky gives a satisfied smirk.)

Sam: The fact that his name is Von Doom didn't tip anybody off? Really?

Darcy: Look Jane! Science!

Natasha: How anti-climatic.

The movie ended without a hitch and pizza was all gone. All in all it was a pleasant night, except for Steve who knew that being known as the Human Torch was going to be much harder to live down that the time he said "Language". Heaven forbid if Tony Stark got his hands on that movie.

Bucky and Clint, however, thought "Flame On" was a gift from the Lord himself. Bucky, with his skills of agility and stealth, would sneak up behind Steve whenever possible and utter the forbidden words. Clint, however, was less subtle. He specially ordered a set of arrows that were capable of being lit on fire with the forbidden words engraved on them. During training, Steve would receive a nasty when he saw a flaming arrow darting past him. Of course, he'd learned to expect it after the third time.

Just another day in the life of the Avengers.


	2. The Visit

**A Day in the Life...**

 **A series of one-shots that may or may not be related.**

 **I AM TAKING REQUESTS. Please leave your request in the comments or send me a pm!**

 **Thanks for coming! Please read and Review!**

 **Warnings: None.**

 **Bucky being all around adorable.**

* * *

"You made it!" The voice of a female child exclaimed, though it was quickly followed by a hacking cough that shook her entire frail body.

Bucky hastily made his way across the hospital room towards the coughing girl, dropping the bag that he had carried in with him. He put his human hand on her back and began to softly rub in an attempt to alleviate her pain. Her coughing subsided and she looked up at Bucky with a trying smile.

"I'm good now."

"Promise?" Bucky said, sticking his human pinky out.

"I promise," She said, wrapping her tiny pinky around his much larger one.

Her name was Elaine. She had been in and out of the hospital for a few months in an attempt to treat her cancer. She was a beautiful girl with an East Asian ethnicity. At one point, in the early days of Bucky's visits, she possessed long, jet black hair. It had completely fallen out a few weeks ago, so now she wore an assortment of beanies. Her favorite was one Bucky had bought her that was steel gray with a red stripe around it.

"Where's your mom?" He asked, taking a seat beside her on her hospital bed.

"She went home to check on my brother. She knew you would come, so she wasn't worried about me."

"Am I getting that predictable?" Bucky asked, a teasing smile on his face.

Elaine gave him a toothy grin. "You've been predictable."

"Oh wait, I brought you something." He said, rising from the bed and making his way to the discarded bag. "Now close your eyes."

Elaine pouted but closed her eyes all the same. She could hear the zipper of Bucky's bag be undone and soon felt something soft being placed into her hands.

"Open."

Elaine opened her eyes to see a plush doll, though it was no normal doll. It was Bucky, metal arm an all, though the metal was simply just gray plush.

"He's perfect!" She exclaimed, pulling the doll close and hugging it tightly. Bucky smiled sheepishly.

"I remember you talking about how you can't sleep with your action figures since they hurt, so I figured this would make it so you can. And you kept saying that you didn't think it was fair that I didn't have an action figure, so you are the proud owner of the only Bucky Barnes doll in the world."

Tears began to fall down Elaine's pale face, giving Bucky a shock. He made his way over to her, and soon she had her tiny arms wrapped around him.

"What's wrong Doll?" He asked, pulling her face off his chest and wiping away her tears.

"It's perfect." She said with a hoarse voice. Bucky's eyes grew watery, though he quickly wiped them.

"I'm glad you like it. Now come on, I know you want to play "Avengers" before I leave," Bucky said, gesturing to the action figures that sat on her beside table.

Elaine wiped her eyes, and grabbed all of the action figures.

"I call Black Widow and Captain America!"

The pair played for a while until all the playing wore Elaine out. Bucky told her goodbye, which was met with a sleepy reply, until finally her eyes dropped and her breathing softened. Bucky got up from the bed, grabbed his bag and left the room.

As he was walking towards the elevator, a voice called out. "Mr. Barnes."

Bucky turned to see Elaine's mother.

"Thank you for coming to see her today. It always makes her so happy."

"Anytime."

Elaine's mother smiled. "It helps her spirit."

Bucky gave a soft smile,"It helps mine too."

Just another day in the life of the Avengers.


	3. Harry Potter

**A Day in the Life...**

 **A series of one-shots that may or may not be related.**

 **I AM TAKING REQUESTS. Please leave your request in the comments or send me a pm!**

 **Thanks for coming! Please read and Review!**

 **Warnings: Slight Cursing**

 **Just Harry Potter awesomeness all around.**

* * *

Darcy considered it a personal attack when she discovered that Bucky and Steve had never heard of Harry Potter. What ensued was the discovery that a majority of the members of the Tower had never even read the books or seen the movies. The only sane occupants, or those who had at least seen the movies/read the books, were Darcy, Jane, Clint, Wanda, Pietro, and surprisingly, though he wasn't a regular occupant, Loki.

"I've studied up on all areas of 'supposed' Midgardian Magic, so of course I've read the books," Was Loki's response.

Darcy made it her personal mission to make sure everyone at least saw the movies, and so the next Thursday Entertainment night transformed into Thursday Entertainment day, in which every Harry Potter movie was watched.

Tony was a surprisingly avid shipper of Harry/Hermione, and even sent J.K. Rowling a few nasty emails demanding an explanation for why they didn't end up together.

Bucky's favorite character wasn't even featured in the movies, though Darcy lent him all the books so he could learn all there was to know about Regulus Black.

Throughout all eight movies, Thor would occasionally comment on creatures that were similar to creatures on Asgard, which led to a lengthy debate with Loki about how similar the creatures actually were. One of these debates actually led to an hour intermission to allow Darcy and Tony to run to the store to purchase a new tv since the previous one got caught right in the middle.

Surprisingly, no one liked Severus Snape. In the words of Clint Barton, "He's a creeper. Who hugs a dead mother in front of her child without actually checking on the child?"

Though they had read the books growing up, Wanda and Pietro had never seen the movies, so Wanda simply adored Luna's characterization. Being seen as weird for most of her life, Wanda finally found a character to relate to.

Of course, after watching all eight movies, a new war erupted.

The war of the Hogwarts Houses.

There were full out yelling matches about who was in what house and why they did or didn't belong there. Darcy determined that enough was enough when Tony was hit by Thor's hammer after Thor determined Tony to be unworthy of the title of "Gryffindor", despite Tony's argument that of course he was in Gryffindor since the house colors were the colors of his suit.

"Enough! I know a way to end this!" Darcy cried, holding up her laptop. The web page displayed a quiz with twenty questions titled: "Which House Do You Belong In?"

"Now who's first?!"

* * *

After an exhausting tournament of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors', the order of who would take the quiz was determined. Natasha was first.

Bets had been taken as to who would belong to which house, so with the prospect of money on the line, tensions were high.

Natasha: Slytherin

Bucky: Hufflepuff

"How in the ever-living Hell is Barnes a Hufflepuff?" Sam asked incredulously. Bucky looked at him with a dead gaze in his eyes.

"Cedric didn't die for this shit, Wilson."

And that was that.

Bruce: Ravenclaw

Tony: Ravenclaw

"This proves that you are unworthy of the title of 'Gryffindor' Stark," Thor bellowed. Jane sent him an exasperarted look, and attempted to rub his arm to calm him down.

"All this proves, Fabio, is that I'm too awesome for the title of 'Gryffindor'."

Loki: Slytherin

"Oh no, what a shock," Clint exclaimed in mock surprise.

Darcy: Hufflepuff

Jane: Ravenclaw

Wanda: Hufflepuff

Pietro: Gryffindor

Clint: Hufflepuff

Sam: Hufflepuff

"Seems like we're not so different, Birdman." Bucky said, a smirk on his face. Unsurprisingly, both Clint and Sam took offense.

Steve: Slytherin

Steve's house had the same effect as Kim Kardashian's butt on the internet. The Avengers went into a frenzy.

"How did America's Golden Grandpa get in literally the most evil house in the series?!" Tony exclaimed. Looks were thrown towards Natasha and Loki, perhaps checking to make sure they hadn't taken offense.

"Ambition is not evil, nor is doing anything to achieve your goals, Metal Man," Loki sneered.

"It fits him perfectly," Bucky said, trying to break the tension that had built between Tony and Loki. He walked towards Steve and put his hand on the blond man's shoulders. "This is the only punk I know that would lie multiple times while trying to enlist, along with becoming a freaking super soldier willing just to join the Army, on top of betraying the orders of the military and government a few times.

"Jerk," Steve said, grinning. Darcy looked at the pair of friends and smiled, before forming an idea.

"Hufflepuffs Assemble!" She yelled. "We're gonna make Helga and Cedric and Tonks and all those other Hufflepuffs proud, and go be Hufflepuffy! First things first: Bake cookies!"

Natasha won the most money, the only person who had given her trouble being Tony. She'd assumed his narcissistic manner would have been better suited in Gryffindor or Slytherin.

All in all, it was a good night.

Just another day in the life of the Avengers.


	4. Discount

**A Day in the Life...**

 **A series of one-shots that may or may not be related.**

 **I AM TAKING REQUESTS. Please leave your request in the comments or send me a pm!**

 **Thanks for coming! Please read and Review!**

 **Warnings: Slight Cursing**

 **Clint being Clint while running errands.**

* * *

"Listen kid, I've saved your privileged ass more times than you'd care to know."

"I'm so sorry Mr...Hawkeye-sir, I can't just give you a discount."

Clint narrowed his eyes at the short, red haired teen boy behind the counter. He had volunteered to pick up extra things that members around the tower needed, including tampons for ladies. Those things were expensive though, and Clint be damned if he was gonna spend 8 dollars on a box of cotton blood absorbers.

"I have ID."

"Mr. Hawkeye, I can't give you a discount."

"That's Mr. Barton to you."

The teen was flustered and began digging behind the counter in search of some kind of cue cards on what to say in this situation.

"Listen, kid, have you ever had a period?" The teen stopped in his tracks and stared up at Clint, terrified.

"No-no sir."

"Neither have I, but I hear they're shit. So I'm not asking for a discount on anything else, but the tampons, okay?"

"I can't do that sir," the teen said, shrinking. Suddenly Clint get a sharp slap against the back of his leg and turned to see a a short, older lady holding a cane and a coupon book. She held the book out to Clint.

"Now find what you need and leave that poor boy alone." Clint grabbed the book and began hastily flipping through until he found what he needed.

"Thanks sweetheart," He said, handing the book back to her and kissing the old woman on her face. In response he got several smacks on the side with the wooden cane.

The teen rang up the merchandise and coupons without saying a word. As Clint gathered his belongings, he looked at he boy with a mischievous look in his eye and hand him a twenty dollar bill.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it."

Of course, when Clint returned to the Tower and told how amazing it was that some stores offered discounts to members of the Avengers, he left most of the details of his escapade out.


	5. Vulnerable

**A Day in the Life...**

 **A series of one-shots that may or may not be related.**

 **I AM TAKING REQUESTS. Please leave your request in the comments or send me a pm! Can be romantic/funny/family/or anything.**

 **Thanks for coming! Please read and Review!**

 **Also, I'm working on my request as we speak!**

 **Warnings: Nudity (Non-Sexual)**

 **Steve/Natasha**

* * *

There was an unspoken ritual that occurred between Steve and Natasha after every mission.

No matter what the mission was, no matter how small or large, as soon as they arrived back to the Tower, Natasha and Steve would retreat to Natasha's room. No one, not even Bucky or Clint knew what happened behind closed doors, though those two had a pretty good idea.

There was no sexual tension between the two. No sexual longing. No lust, unless the craving for vulnerability and touch was taken into consideration.

Their ritual began with the running of bath water and the sound of two people discarding their clothes. They were in no rush, as there was no sense of urgency about the room. Instead, there was an aura of tranquility; a comfortable environment. There was no need to hide. They were allowed to shed their personas and be free.

They would sit in the water until it became cold.

He would brush the tangles out of her wet, red tresses. She would lightly rub the dirt off of his muscled arms and torso.

Their routine was comfortable. Dependable. Vulnerable.

Her favorite part of the ritual would be when they were finished cleaning each other's wounds, skin, and hair, she would simply lay her head on his chest, literally and figuratively allowing her self to be fully exposed to him.

His favorite part was after they had retreated from the cold water and had dried. They would lay on the bed, not saying a word, and proceed to wrap their arms around each other, as though they were attempting to keep each other safe.

These were the only nights Natasha slept soundly. These were the only nights she didn't grip the gun under her pillow as she slept.


	6. Frozen

**A Day in the Life...**

 **A series of one-shots that may or may not be related.**

 **I AM TAKING REQUESTS. Please leave your request in the comments or send me a pm! Can be romantic/funny/family/or anything.**

 **Thanks for coming! Please read and Review!**

 **Also, I'm working on my requests! Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I'm very grateful for the support and continued support! You guys are the bomb!**

 **Warnings: Frozen**

 **(I don't think this is my best, but I felt completely un-Frozen inspired.)**

* * *

"Hey Anna," Darcy exclaimed as she walked into the living room where only Steve was present. He gave her an odd look, and opened his mouth to question her, however she got distracted before he was able to, as Bucky entered the room as well.

"Hey Elsa!" Bucky looked at her with same questioning look as Steve.

"Darcy, what?" Steve asked, he and Bucky exchanging looks. She looked at both super soldiers in surprise, and began to laugh.

"Are you guys telling me you've never seen Frozen?" She said through gasps. Bucky and Steve gave her a sharp look.

"If this is a joke about us being frozen, you and Tony can go shit yourselves," Bucky stated, unamused.

Darcy's laughs subsided and she realized that maybe referring to them as Frozen characters wasn't the best thing.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, I promise. It's just a Disney movie that came out a while ago. It's super popular, so it surprises me that you guys have never seen it."

Something clicked in Steve's mind. "No wait, I have heard of it. Sam said it was to be avoided at all costs."

Now it was Darcy's turn to look unamused. She put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. " Frozen is a cultural icon. It's the Star Wars of today. You guys have to see it!"

And so it was declared that Thursday Entertainment Night was Frozen Movie night. The only members able to escape from the so called hell were Clint (who'd watched the movies with his children), Sam (who'd watched it his younger cousins), and Scott (who actually decided to stay and watch the movie because it was a favorite of Cassie's).

As soon as the opening song began, Tony jumped up in mock excitement. "Look Thor, I found your people!"

Thor grabbed his hammer, all prepared to go to war over the fact that he'd never met the people on the screen a day in his life, but one look from Jane caused him to cease his attack.

Hearing Scott sing every word to "Do You Want to Build a Snowman" was both hilarious and ear cringing. He ended up getting boo-d out of the room.

The movie continued on, and there was a loud protest from a majority of the viewers when Anna and Hans wanted to get married.

"You are a child," Tony yelled. Darcy looked at him and paused the movie.

"Sit down. It's a freaking Disney movie."

The movie once again resumed with little protest.

Tony found the scene in the shop hilarious, and determine that "Yoo-hoo," was to be his new catch phrase.

There was a unanimous decision that Thor was the living copy of Kristoff, which caused Darcy to refer to him as such.

The movie soon finished, and while it wasn't everyone's favorite, they'd realized how the movie had become popular.

"I still don't understand our nicknames Darcy," Steve said.

"Maybe you and Elsa should just 'Let it Go'," Tony said, smirking.

Darcy shot him a look. "Shut up Weaselton. The reason I gave you guys those nicknames was because their situation kind of reminded me of yours. You know, Anna tried like super hard to get through to Elsa, just like you tried to get through to Bucky."

"Pretty spot on." Bucky said, slightly smiling. "Though I've gotta agree with Stark, you've gotta 'Let Them Go'."


	7. Toast

**A Day in the Life...**

 **A series of one-shots that may or may not be related.**

 **I AM TAKING REQUESTS. Please leave your request in the comments or send me a pm! Can be romantic/funny/family/or anything.**

 **Thanks for coming!**

 **Please leave a review! Give any criticism! I love being told how I can improve as a writer!**

 **Warnings: Thor Vs Toaster**

* * *

Thor had come to accept that most Midgardian objects were out of his understanding. He'd use them as they were to be used or simply do without.

Of all the things that befuddled him, however, it was the toaster that took the cake.

Oh, Jane had tried her hardest to explain it to him. Along with Tony and Darcy.

Darcy's explanation was the most person-friendly, considering it left out all of the Midgardian scientific terms.

"It's like using a taser on a pop tart."

"Taser?"

"The thing I shocked you with when we first met, remember?"

Of course, he knew how to make the toaster function, and could have used it at any time. He just chose not to. It messed with his head so much that he determined he didn't want to fool with it.

This explanation gave Thor an idea.

If the taser was a smaller, more contained version of lightening, and he could control lightening with Mjolnir, could he not toast a poptart on his own?

Why a poptart? It was his favorite Midgardian pastry.

Thor grabbed a handful of opened pop tarts, along with a pan to put them on, and took the pastries and Mjolnir to the balcony. He raised his hammer to the sky, and soon lightening began to conduct. He shifted the flow of electricity to the pastries, and they began to toast.

Along with the electrical wiring of the Tower.

In a huge flash, the Tower was completely illuminated for a second and then grew dark and silent.

"What the shit?!" Thor heard Tony yell. He turned towards the burnt poptarts and shook his head.

"You win this time, Midgardian Toaster."


	8. Nigel

**A Day in the Life...**

 **A series of one-shots that may or may not be related.**

 **I AM TAKING REQUESTS. Please leave your request in the comments or send me a pm! Can be romantic/funny/family/or anything.**

 **Thanks for coming!**

 **Please leave a review! Give any criticism! I love being told how I can improve as a writer!**

 **Im so sorry it took so long! I was on vacation! Hopefully this adorable-ness makes up for it! And don't worry, I'm working on my request about he banana plague! I've learned so much I didn't while trying to research about it!**

 **Warnings: Bucky Cinnamon Roll**

* * *

"Nigel?"

"Uh-huh."

"Bucky, I cannot, absolutely cannot let you name your first pet Nigel." Darcy stated, figuratively and literally putting her foot down.

"He's not my first pet." Honestly though, Darcy knew she would lose this argument. Watching Bucky "The Winter Soldier" Barnes cuddle a small, orange kitten against his chest was too much.

Darcy had decided that it would do Bucky good to have a pet, and a kitten was perfect. They weren't as loud as dogs, and mostly took care of themselves.

Darcy sighed. "Fine, whatever. Nigel is fine."

Bucky sent Darcy a boyish grin. 'Damn, that smile must've been what made him such a playboy back in the day,' she thought to herself.

Most of the team fell in love with Nigel, besides Tony, who Nigel despised. Every time Tony was even in the same room, Nigel would hiss and scratch until either he or Tony had to be forcibly removed.

Darcy had noticed a change in Bucky's entire aura since he adopted Nigel. He was looser, less cautious and on edge. He had even gotten to the point where he would nap in living room with Nigel snuggled in the crook of his neck.

Prior to Nigel's arrival, Bucky would exercise to relax or just feel at peace, but it had gotten to a point of insanity to where it was beginning to be destructive to his 'indestructible' body. Now, though, to relax he would curl up with Nigel and watch Netflix, and sometimes Darcy would join too.

Of course, she wasn't complaining when they sometimes fell asleep during a season finale. Waking up beside an attractive man with a kitten curled in his neck was better than sex.

Okay maybe not, but it was still pretty great.


	9. Bucky's Gone Bananas

**A Day in the Life...**

 **A series of one-shots that may or may not be related.**

 **I AM TAKING REQUESTS. Please leave your request in the comments or send me a pm! Can be romantic/funny/family/or anything.**

 **Thanks for coming!**

 **Please leave a review! Give any criticism! I love being told how I can improve as a writer!**

 **Banana Plague!**

 **And don't worry, I'm working on my Darcy/Bucky fluff!**

 **Warnings: Banana Chaos**

* * *

"What is this?"

"It's a banana," Clint dead-paned. Bucky looked over the archer with a skeptical glance.

"That's not what they used to look like."

"Please don't start one of those 'back in my day' stories. I hear enough from Steve as it!" Clint asked, almost begging. Bucky pulled out his phone and put Steve on facetime.

"Hello," Steve asked on the screen. Bucky held up the banana to the camera.

"What the hell is this? I'll tell you what it is. It's supposed to be a banana. A banana, Steve. It looks like a damn boomerang."

"As funny as it is to hear your banana rant Sarge, what the hell is wrong with this banana?!" Clint asked, snatching the banana away from Bucky's hands.

Steve looked at Clint through the camera, and noticed Bucky still seething over the banana. "They used to be shorter, with almost no curve. Almost like a short, yellow cucumber."

"Short, yellow cucumber?" Clint asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

Bucky let out a soft growl and took the banana from Clint. He began to peel the banana as he left the kitchen.

"It even tastes like shit!" Could be heard a few seconds later right outside the kitchen.

"Language!" Clint snickered, which earned a sharp look from Steve who abruptly ended the call.


	10. Insomnia

**A Day in the Life...**

 **A series of one-shots that may or may not be related.**

 **I AM TAKING REQUESTS. Please leave your request in the comments or send me a pm! Can be romantic/funny/family/or anything.**

 **Thanks for coming!**

 **Please leave a review! Give any criticism! I love being told how I can improve as a writer!**

 **Two posts in one update? I'm good;)**

 **Warnings: The Fluff might cause nosebleeds!**

* * *

"Bucky?"

Bucky turned his head to see a groggy Darcy enter the living room, with her dark hair tossed around messily on her head. She wore a Nirvana t-shirt and blue snowflake pajama pants.

"What are you doing up?" Bucky asked, scooting over from his position on the couch to allow her room to sit.

"I just finished a season finale on Netflix."

"It's 3 in he morning," Bucky said. Darcy shrugged.

"Netflix waits for no one. What's got you up soldier?"

Bucky shook his head and turned away. "I couldn't sleep," He replied softly.

Darcy sat down on his left side so that his metal are would be right beside her. She lay her head on it, and though he wore a long sleeved shirt, she could still feel the cool metal.

"I know that's not comfortable," He said, almost as though it was an apology.

"It's not unbearable. It's really cool like a pillow."

Bucky scoffed. "I doubt that."

Darcy yawned, and Bucky could feel her warm breath tickle the hairs on his neck.

"You need some sleep," He stated.

"So do you," She said, finishing her sentence with another large yawn.

"I'm not the one yawning."

"No one likes a smart ass Barnes." Darcy grumbled, softly hitting his chest. Bucky chuckled. It was a nice sound.

"I need coffee," Darcy mumbled.

"Sleep," He answered.

"Coffee."

"Sleep."

"Coff-," Darcy said before she cut off by another yawn.

"I win."

"Yeah, yeah." Darcy whispered, her voice even quieter than before. Neither spoke for a few minutes, and soon Bucky heard and felt the steady breathing of Darcy, sound asleep against him.

Bucky gave a half smile, and used his human arm to grab the blanket that sat right beside him. He threw it over her softly.

He knew his metal arm couldn't be comfortable, despite her protests that it was like a pillow, and so he swiftly and gently began to move her head until it rested perfectly in his lap. Her hair surrounded her head in a very messy manner and she had drool slightly coming out her mouth, but Bucky didn't care. He smiled.

He leaned his head to rest on his right shoulder and closed his eyes. Soon, his breathing matched Darcy's. And that was how the pair was found the next morning.

* * *

"You owe me Steve," Natasha teased. "I win the bet."

Steve pulled out his wallet and began to rummage through it, taken completely by surprise at the fact that Natasha had been right, that there was something going on between Darcy and Bucky.

"Oh no, not with money," Natasha stated, looking at Steve with a mischievous grin. Steve glanced around to make sure that no one was in the area, and then snaked his arms around Natasha's waist and pulled her close.

"Is that so?" He asked in the same mischievous tone she had used.


	11. Chubby Bunny

**A Day in the Life...**

 **A series of one-shots that may or may not be related.**

 **I AM TAKING REQUESTS. Please leave your request in the comments or send me a pm! Can be romantic/funny/family/or anything.**

 **Thanks for coming!**

 **Please leave a review! Give any criticism! I love being told how I can improve as a writer!**

 **Warnings: Tony vs Nigel, cursing, Chubby Bunny**

* * *

"That is the last fucking straw!" Tony raged as he stormed into the living room where many of the members of Tower could found lounging on the various couches.

"You fuck using a straw, Stark? No need to insult your own lack of size." Pietro said with a smirk, which earned a slap on the stomach by his sister. At the same time this was being said, Clint stated "Language."

The two looked at each other quizzically before Clint grinned and raised his hand, to which Pietro returned with a high-five. It was a very rare sight indeed.

Tony glared at the pair. "It's the damn cat. He pissed in my fucking suit."

The cat in question, Nigel, sat innocently on Bucky's lap, purring softly.

"He only does that to things he doesn't like," Bucky retorted, defending his beloved cat.

"I want Garfield out."

"Nigel," Darcy corrected. Tony shot her a glare, which caused her laugh.

"Whatever, I want him out."

Bucky looked up at Tony, rubbing Nigel with his human hand. "No."

"It's my fucking tower, Barnes."

"It's my fucking cat, Stark." Bucky said, putting Nigel off his lap and standing up to face Tony directly. Steve started to move towards the pair, sensing the trouble brewing, but Pietro beat him to it.

"It's a cat," The Sokovian said. "Nothing to argue about."

"How about a contest," Clint offered.

* * *

"Chubby Bunny? Darcy please explain," Bucky asked, sitting directly across from Tony, and right in between Darcy and Steve. Darcy looked between him and Tony, grinning mischievously.

"It's simple really. You get a bag of marshmallows, put one in your mouth and say 'Chubby Bunny'. Each round, you add another marshmallow and you lose when you can no longer say 'Chubby Bunny'. And remember, no swallowing."

"Neither of them have any experience in that area, so that shouldn't be a problem," Clint said.

"Piece of cake," Tony said, smirking.

"You're up Tony," Steve said, handing him the bag of marshmallows. Tony grabbed one and put it into his mouth.

"Chubby Bunny."

Bucky and Tony went back and forth for five rounds, both with their cheeks puffed out like squirrels.

"Oh this is definitively going on my story," Darcy stated, holding her phone up. Natasha was also taking pictures, though they were for more nefarious purposes, such as blackmail.

"Obviously, you two aren't gonna break, so how about you both do it at the same time," Clint suggested.

The men nodded, and each grabbed a marshmallow and stuffing it into their mouths.

"Chh-ubb-ee Bunn-ee." Bucky said, hard to understand but still coherent.

"Ube Bne." Tony said, his eyes widening when he realized that even he couldn't understand what had just come out of his own mouth. Bucky shot up, marshmallows still in his mouth.

"A-ha!"

"Bucky don't choke," Darcy said, laughing.

"That's what she said," Pietro and Clint said at the same, which lead to another extremely rare high-five moment.


	12. Ballet

**A Day in the Life...**

 **A series of one-shots that may or may not be related.**

 **I AM TAKING REQUESTS. Please leave your request in the comments or send me a pm! Can be romantic/funny/family/or anything.**

 **Thanks for coming!**

 **Please leave a review! Give any criticism! I love being told how I can improve as a writer!**

 **Warnings: Steve and Natasha beautiful-ness.**

* * *

There is a little known fact that the Avengers Tower is in possession of a ballroom. Of course, Tony only had it added for show, so most of the time it was kept vacant.

Except of course, when Natasha wanted to clear her head.

The ballroom was huge, and the floor was perfect for ballet. Natasha has learned that ballet allows her to clear her mind, and use only the flow of her body to tell her what she wants to do.

Natasha stealthily made her way down to the ballroom, with a ballerina bun on her head, a leotard, her slippers, and her iPod.

She turned her iPod on to a soft ballet number to begin, as it allowed her a chance to stretch herself.

She was graceful, and even that word paled in comparison to just how lovely her form was. She moved like water, always with a purpose and strong. The tempo of the soft number began to grow faster and stronger, and her dancing followed.

Steve, while looking for Natasha, stumbled across the ballroom, and looked inside to find her dancing her heart out. It was beautiful. His eyes were wide in awe, as he had never before seen someone so weightless.

He entered the ballroom and simply sat on the wall, admiring the Russian woman. If she had noticed him enter, she gave no indication. But Steve knew better. He knew that if she hadn't wanted him to see her, she would have stopped.

The music stopped, and so did Natasha. She turned around to face Steve, and gave him a curtsy before making her way over to him.

"What's up, Cap," She asked.

He stood up to face her. "I was looking for you to go over some reports with me, but you were busy."

"You could've interrupted me."

"No, I couldn't have."

She smiled softly, and looked up at Steve. "I'm sure the reports can wait. Do you dance?"

"Does swing dancing count?" He asked, smiling back down at her.

"Yes, but unfortunately, I don't that under my belt."

"I could teach you," He offered, almost craving to be able to be in close proximity with her, holding her as they danced together.

"Only if you're willing to learn ballet," She teased, though he knew she was serious. She wanted her arms around him. She wanted to touch him.

They both felt a passionate flame rise up in their stomachs. It was almost unbearable.

"If you want though, we could learn later. I'd prefer something a little less strenuous right now," She said. He nodded, though he wasn't particularly sure what she meant.

She put her arms around his neck and locked the together. "Now put your arms around my waist."

He made no motion.

"Steve?"

"No," He said, and instead cupped her cheeks, and pulled her closer to him, kissing her softly. They were both on fire.

She moved her arms from his neck to his waist, and pulled him even closer. His hands made his way to her bun, where he pulled it down, he hair tumbling like a waterfall. And soon his hands were tangled in her soft, red tendrils.

The music began to play once more, and the ballet began. Though, this time it was not a dance. It was a passionate battle between two bodies that were both on the verge of burning each other to the core.


	13. Wandering

**A Day in the Life...**

 **A series of one-shots that may or may not be related.**

 **I AM TAKING REQUESTS. Please leave your request in the comments or send me a pm! Can be romantic/funny/family/or anything.**

 **Thanks for coming!**

 **Please leave a review! Give any criticism! I love being told how I can improve as a writer!**

 **I promise I'm working on my requests! I've just started back school and work so it might be a little while longer before I can update again, but I shall try my hardest!**

 **Warnings: lots of cursing and Bucky nudity (yum)**

* * *

"Nigel?"

Darcy asked, roaming the halls in search of the mischievous Garfield like cat. Of course, she could've have asked Jarvis for help, but she'd been bored and figured it would give her something to do.

"Nigel?"

She wandered closer to the gym and saw the lights were off, though the door was cracked.

Darcy walked through the door and while she didn't see Nigel, she saw the light to the showers was on. Stark had spared no expense in his luxury gym. Even Olympian athletes would be envious.

She made her was closer, though heard no noise. And peered her head into the bathroom.

Her jaw dropped.

Inside, she saw Bucky Barnes facing away from her, absolutely naked.

"The world is not worthy of an ass such as that," she thought, taking in the beautiful masterpiece.

He fiddled with his hair, water droplets falling. A result from either a shower or a workout.

"Fuck me," Darcy thought, though apparently, she'd actually said it, because Bucky turned his head.

"Who's there?"

Darcy darted away as fast her legs would take her, quietly muttering "fuck" to herself.

She finally made it back to her room, where she found Nigel, lounging on her bed.

"You damn cat."


	14. Protective

**A Day in the Life...**

 **A series of one-shots that may or may not be related.**

 **I AM TAKING REQUESTS. Please leave your request in the comments or send me a pm! Can be romantic/funny/family/or anything.**

 **Thanks for coming!**

 **Please leave a review! Give any criticism! I love being told how I can improve as a writer!**

 **Warnings: Protective Clint!**

* * *

"I give up," Wanda sighed, throwing herself onto the couch of living room. The occupants (Natasha, Clint, and Steve) all looked at her with concerned looks.

"What's up, kid," Clint said, leaning towards her. Wanda huffed and put her hands over her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You're seriously going to come in here and make this big deal about something and not even tell what it is?"

Wanda groaned.

"Teenage angst," Clint teased.

"Why do you keep treating me like a child?" She huffed out. Clint chuckled, but quickly stopped as he realized she was upset. Clint looked towards Natasha and Steve.

"I'm sure you two won't mind stepping out for a moment...I know you'll find something to do."

Natasha smirked in response and Steve bowed his head sheepishly, and both left the room.

"It's just me and you. Now, what's wrong?"

Wanda removed her hands from her eyes and looked up at the older man.

"I don't like going out on the street by myself. Men whistle and shout things, and I know I can hurt them and make them stop if I wanted...but I know I can't do that. It just bothers me."

Clint thought for a moment and finally a lightbulb lit up.

"I've got it."

* * *

The next time Wanda left the Tower and had to walk on the street, Clint accompanied her. They suddenly came up upon a group of men.

"Hey baby, why don't you leave grandpa over there and come to someone who can actually keep it up," One of the men sneered.

Wanda's eyes flashed in anger and her hands balled into fists. Clint put his hands on her should and whispered,"I've got this."

Clint strutted towards the group of men.

"Now sweetheart, I know you'd rather have me instead," Clint teased, batting his eyelashes.

"What?"

Clint put his arms around the man's neck, and pulled him close.

"You don't find me...attractive?"

"Get off of me you fruit," The man sneered, trying his hardest to break Clint's grip. But Clint was determined.

Wanda watched the scene with wonder. Clint Barton was absolutely amazing. She knew that had he been alive, Pietro would have held the man in great respect.

"Don't you want me?" Clint cooed. He then placed a sloppy kiss on the man's cheek and broke away. The man rubbed his cheek in disgust and looked at Clint in horror.

"Fruit!" He yelled, before he and his crew quickly made there way down a nearby alley way.

"If you need anymore help, let me know kid, but I doubt they'll bother you anymore."

"Thank you Clint," Wanda said, and softly grabbed him, giving him a hug a way a daughter would hug her eccentric father.

"Anytime. Now, get me some mouthwash. I might have rabies now."


	15. Halloween Costumes

**A Day in the Life...**

 **A series of one-shots that may or may not be related.**

 **I AM TAKING REQUESTS. Please leave your request in the comments or send me a pm! Can be romantic/funny/family/or anything.**

 **Thanks for coming!**

 **Please leave a review! Give any criticism! I love being told how I can improve as a writer!**

 **Warnings: Ignorant Bucky**

* * *

"Ugh!" Darcy huffed, flopping herself on to the couch. Bucky, who she had flung herself beside, raised his eyebrows.

"Ughhhh," Darcy huffed once more.

"What's up," Bucky asked.

"I can't figure out who I want to be for Halloween," Darcy sighed.

"It's August."

"Your point?" Darcy said, looking at Bucky squarely.

Bucky raised his hands in defense.

Darcy glared and grabbed a pillow to bury her face in. After a few minutes, Bucky grew concerned and tapped her lightly on the back with his human hand. Suddenly, her head shot up.

"Lightbulb! Would you want to dress up with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean put in cute costumes that coordinate."

"I guess. I don't know who though, and I'm not really gonna be believable," He said, pointing to his metal arm.

"Hush up. Either way, the Joker can wear gloves and still be believable."

"The Joker?"

Darcy's eyes widened. "I've never made you watch anything about Batman, have I?"

"Batman?"

"James Buchanan Barnes, you're in for a treat. By the way, would you be willing to dye your hair green temporarily?"

"Excuse me?"

"For your costume. You'll be the Joker and I'll be your love interest, Harley Quinn."

At his quizzical look, Darcy pursed her lips and stood up, grabbing one of his arms. "Come on, we've got a lot of research to do, Puddin'."

Bucky gave a small smile, unaware of the long, hard hours that were researching the Batman universe.


End file.
